


(baby) it’s all wrong

by cactusboob



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad, terrible summary i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: Ferris calls Cameron.
Relationships: Ferris Bueller & Cameron Frye, Ferris Bueller/Cameron Frye
Kudos: 11





	(baby) it’s all wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i dont rlly know what this is- idea came to me and i just wrote it. i would like to say that this is an au (or an extension on the already established world) where cam and fer grow up and go to college. ‘cept, instead of cameron making it to some ivy leauge college and ferris just following him or staying home, ferris goes ivy, while cameron goes home. maybe i’ll make this a series…

_ How are you?  _ Ferris will ask and Cameron will sigh. Cameron will sigh and he will say  _ Fine, fine  _ and they will both know that he is not, that he has just lied straight through his teeth, but neither will say anything. He won't apologize, and Ferris won't call him out. Instead, he will say,  _ That's good, Cam.  _ and then there will be an awkward silence, there's one every single call. A million thoughts will go through his head, but only one will be said.

_ Why do you get to leave? _

Cameron will ask and Ferris will sigh. Ferris will sigh because he doesn't know, because he misses his best friend, because nothing is right in the world anymore. He will try to continue the conversation, to scretch it further and push it past it’s limits- like a shirt that’s far too small for you but you just don’t want to admit it. 

And then he will hang up. It is never Cameron who ends the call, always Ferris. Ferris is the beginning, Ferris is the end. Cameron only gets the middle


End file.
